1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retroviral protease inhibitors and, more particularly, relates to novel compounds and a composition and method for inhibiting retroviral proteases. This invention, in particular, relates to sulfonamide-containing hydroxyethylamine protease inhibitor compounds, a composition and method for inhibiting retroviral proteases such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) protease and for treating a retroviral infection, e.g., an HIV infection. The subject invention also relates to processes for making such compounds as well as to intermediates useful in such processes.
2. Related Art
During the replication cycle of retroviruses, gag and gag-pol gene products are translated as proteins. These proteins are subsequently processed by a virally encoded protease (or proteinase) to yield viral enzymes and structural proteins of the virus core. Most commonly, the gag precursor proteins are processed into the core proteins and the pol precursor proteins are processed into the viral enzymes, e.g., reverse transcriptase and retroviral protease. It has been shown that correct processing of the precursor proteins by the retroviral protease is necessary for assembly of infectious virons. For example, it has been shown that frameshift mutations in the protease region of the pol gene of HIV prevents processing of the gag precursor protein. It has also been shown through site-directed mutagenesis of an aspartic acid residue in the HIV protease that processing of the gag precursor protein is prevented. Thus, attempts have been made to inhibit viral replication by inhibiting the action of retroviral proteases.
Retroviral protease inhibition may involve a transition-state mimetic whereby the retroviral protease is exposed to a mimetic compound which binds to the enzyme in competition with the gag and gag-pol proteins to thereby inhibit replication of structural proteins and, more importantly, the retroviral protease itself. In this manner, retroviral replication proteases can be effectively inhibited.
Several classes of compounds have been proposed, particularly for inhibition of proteases, such as for inhibition of HIV protease. Such compounds include hydroxyethylamine isosteres and reduced amide isosteres. See, for example, EP O 346 847; EP O 342,541; Roberts et al, xe2x80x9cRational Design of Peptide-Based Proteinase Inhibitors, xe2x80x9cScience, 248, 358 (1990); and Erickson et al, xe2x80x9cDesign Activity, and 2.8A Crystal structure of a C2 symmetric Inhibitor Complexed to HIV-1 Protease,xe2x80x9d Science, 249, 527 (1990).
Several classes of compounds are known to be useful as inhibitors of the proteolytic enzyme renin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,198; U.K. 2,184,730; G.B. 2,209,752; EP O 264 795; G.B. 2,200,115 and U.S. SIR H725. Of these, G.B. 2,200,115, GB 2,209,752, EP O 264,795, U.S. SIR H725 and U.S. 4,599,198 disclose urea-containing hydroxyethylamine renin inhibitors. G.B. 2,200,115 also discloses sulfamoyl-containing hydroxyethylamine renin inhibitors, and EP 0264 795 discloses certain sulfonamide-containing hydroxyethylamine renin inhibitors. However, it is known that, although renin and HIV processes are both classified as aspartyl proteases, compounds which are effective renin inhibitors generally cannot be predicted to be effective HIV protease inhibitors.
The present invention is directed to virus inhibiting compounds and compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to retroviral protease inhibiting compounds and compositions, to a method of inhibiting retroviral proteases, to processes for preparing the compounds and to intermediates useful in such processes. The subject compounds are characterized as sulfonamide-containing hydroxyethylamine inhibitor compounds.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a retroviral protease inhibiting compound of the formula: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, prodrug or ester thereof wherein:
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, hetercaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminocarbonyl and aminoalkanoyl radicals are disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen, radicals as defined for R3 or Rxe2x80x3SO2xe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x2 represents radicals as defined for R3; or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radicals;
R1 represents hydrogen, xe2x80x94CH2SO2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHCH3, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SH), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SCH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from asparagine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfoxide.(SO) and sulfone (SO2) derivatives thereof, isoleucine, allo-isoleucine, alanine, leucine, tert-leucine, phenylalanine, ornithine, histidine, norleucine, glutamine, threonine, glycine, allo-threonine, serine, O-alkyl serine, aspartic acid, beta-cyano alanine and valine side chains;
R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 independently represent hydrogen and radicals as defined for R1, or one of R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3, together with R1 and the carbon atoms to which R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are attached, represent a cycloalkyl radical;
R2 represents alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with a group selected from alkyl and halogen radials, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OR9 and xe2x80x94SR9, wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl radicals, and halogen radicals;
R3 represents hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aminoalkyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkyl radicals, wherein said substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl radicals, or in the case of a disubstituted aminoalkyl radical, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocycloalkyl or a heteroaryl radical;
R4 represents radicals as defined by R3 except for hydrogen;
R6 represents hydrogen and alkyl radicals;
x represents 0, 1 or 2;
t represents either 0 or 1; and
Y represents O, S and NR15 wherein R15 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3.
A family of compounds of particular interest within Formula I are compounds embraced by Formula II: 
wherein:
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents hydrogen, xe2x80x94CH2SO2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHCH3, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SH), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SCH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]2CH3), alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from asparagine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfoxide (SO) and sulfone (SO2) derivatives thereof, isoleucine, allo-isoleucine, alanine, leucine, tert-leucine, phenylalanine, ornithine, histidine, norleucine, glutamine, threonine, glycine, allo-threonine, serine, O-methyl serine, aspartic acid, beta-cyano alanine and valine side chains;
R2 represents alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with a group selected from alkyl and halogen radials, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N, CF3, xe2x80x94OR9, xe2x80x94SR9, wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl radicals;
R3 represents alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aminoalkyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkyl radicals, wherein said substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl radicals, or in the case of a disubstituted aminoalkyl radical, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocycloalkyl or a heteroaryl radical; and
R4 represents radicals as defined by R3.
A more preferred family of compounds within Formula II consists of compounds wherein:
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents CH2C(O)NHCH3, C(CH3)2(SCH3), C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), C(CH3)2(S[O]2CH3), alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from the group consisting of asparagine, valine, threonine, allo-threonine, isoleucine, tert-leucine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfone and sulfoxide derivatives thereof, alanine, and allo-isoleucine;
R2 represents alkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with halogen radicals and radicals represented by the formula xe2x80x94OR9 and xe2x80x94SR9 wherein R9 represents alkyl radicals; and
R3 and R4 independently represent alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl and heteroaralkyl radicals.
Of highest interest are compounds within Formula II wherein
R represents alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents CH2C(O)NHCH3, C(CH3)2(SCH3), C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), C(CH3)2(S[O]2CH3), methyl, propargyl, t-butyl, isopropyl and sec-butyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from the group consisting of asparagine, valine, S-methyl cysteine, allo-iso-leucine, iso-leucine, and betaxe2x80x94Cyano alanine side chains;
R2 represents CH3SCH2CH2xe2x80x94, iso-butyl, n-butyl, benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2-naphthylmethyl and cyclohexylmethyl radicals;
R3 represents isoamyl, n-butyl, isobutyl and cyclohexyl radicals; and
R4 represents phenyl, substituted phenyl and methyl radicals.
Another family of compounds of particular interest within Formula I are compounds embraced by Formula III: 
wherein:
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents hydrogen, xe2x80x94CH2SO2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHCH3, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SH), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SCH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]2CH3), alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from asparagine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfoxide (SO) and sulfone (SO2) derivatives thereof, isoleucine, allo-isoleucine, alanine, leucine, tert-leucine, phenylalanine, ornithine, histidine, norleucine, glutamine, threonine, glycine, allo-threonine, serine, aspartic acid, betaxe2x80x94Cyano alanine and valine side chains;
R2 represents alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with a group selected from alkyl and halogen radicals, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N, CF3, xe2x80x94OR9, xe2x80x94SR9, wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl;
R3 represents alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aminoalkyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkyl radicals, wherein said substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl radicals, or in the case of a disubstituted aminoalkyl radical, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocycloalkyl or a heteroaryl radical; and
R4 represents radicals as defined by R3.
A more preferred family of compounds within Formula III consists of compounds wherein
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents hydrogen, alkyl and alkenyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from the group consisting of asparagine, valine, threonine, allo-threonine, isoleucine, tert-leucine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfone and sulfoxide derivatives thereof, alanine, and allo-isoleucine;
R2 represents alkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with halogen radicals and radicals represented by the formula xe2x80x94OR9 and xe2x80x94SR9 wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl and halogen radicals; and
R3 and R4 independently represent alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl and heteroaralkyl radicals.
Of highest interest are compounds within Formula III wherein
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents hydrogen, methyl, propargyl, t-butyl, isopropyl and sec-butyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from the group consisting of asparagine, valine, S-methyl cysteine, allo-iso-leucine, iso-leucine, threonine, serine, aspartic acid, -betaxe2x80x94Cyano alanine, and allo-threonine side chains;
R2 represents CH3SCH2CH2xe2x80x94, iso-butyl, n-butyl, benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2-naphthylmethyl and cyclohexylmethyl radicals; and
R3 represents alkyl, cyclohexyl, isobutyl, isoamyl, and n-butyl radicals; and
R4 represents methyl, phenyl and substituted phenyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from halo, alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro and amino substituents.
Another family of compounds of particular interest within Formula I are compounds embraced by formula IV: 
wherein:
R represents hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkanoyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaralkanoyl, heteroaralkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxy-Carbonyl, heteroaroyl, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoalkanoyl, and mono- and disubstituted aminocarbonyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkanoyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyalkyl radicals, or where said aminoalkanoyl radical is disubstituted, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent heterocycloalkyl and heteroaryl radical;
R1 represents hydrogen, xe2x80x94CH2SO2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHCH3, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SH), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SCH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]CH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(S[O]2CH3), alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and cycloalkyl radicals, and amino acid side chains selected from asparagine, S-methyl cysteine and the sulfoxide (SO) and sulfone (SO2) derivatives thereof, isoleucine, allo-isoleucine, alanine, leucine, tert-leucine, phenylalanine, ornithine, histidine, norleucine, glutamine, threonine, glycine, allo-threonine, serine, aspartic acid, beta-Cyano alanine and valine side chains;
R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 independently represent hydrogen and radicals as defined for R1, or one of R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3, together with R1 and the carbon atoms to which R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are attached, represent a cycloalkyl radical;
R2 represents alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with a group selected from alkyl and halogen radials, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N, CF3, xe2x80x94OR9 and xe2x80x94SR9, wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl radicals;
R3 represents alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aminoalkyl and mono- and disubstituted aminoalkyl radicals, wherein said substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocycloalkyl, and heterocycloalkylalkyl radicals, or in the case of a disubstituted aminoalkyl radical, said substituents along with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocycloalkyl or a heteroaryl radical; and
R4 represents radicals as defined by R3.
A more preferred family of compounds within Formula IV consists of compounds wherein
R represents an arylalkanoyl, heteroaroyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aminocarbonyl, mono-substituted aminoalkanoyl, or disubstituted aminoalkanoyl, or mono-or dialkylaminocarbonyl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 independently represent hydrogen and alkyl radicals having from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl radicals, and radicals represented by the formula xe2x80x94CH2C(O)Rxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 represents R38, xe2x80x94NR38R39 and OR38 wherein R38 and R39 independently represent hydrogen and alkyl radicals having from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
R2 represents alkyl, cycloalkylalkyl and aralkyl radicals, which radicals are optionally substituted with halogen radicals and radicals represented by the formula xe2x80x94OR9 and xe2x80x94SR9 wherein R9 represents hydrogen and alkyl radicals; and
R3 and R4 independently represent alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl and heteroaralkyl radicals.
Of highest interest are compounds of Formula IV wherein:
R represents an arylalkanoyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxyalkanoyl, alkanoyl, aminocarbonyl, mono-substituted aminoalkanoyl, or disubstituted aminoalkanoyl, or mono-or dialkylaminocarbonyl radical;
Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen and radicals as defined for R3 or R and Rxe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached represent a heterocycloalkyl or heteroaryl radical;
R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 independently represent hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, phenylpropyl and propargyl radicals;
R2 represents CH3SCH2CH2xe2x80x94, iso-butyl, n-butyl, benzyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2-naphthylmethyl and cyclohexylmethyl radicals;
R3 represents alkyl, cyclohexyl, isobutyl, isoamyl and n-butyl radicals; and
R4 represents methyl, phenyl and substituted phenyl radicals wherein the substituents are selected from halo, alkoxy, amino and nitro substituents.
As utilized herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a straight-Chain or branched-chain alkyl radical containing from 1 to about 10, preferably from 1 to about 8, carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a straight-chain or branched-chain hydrocarbon radial having one or more double bonds and containing from 2 to about 18 carbon atoms preferably from 2 to about 8 carbon atoms. Examples of suitable alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, alkyl, 1,4-butadienyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a straight-chain hydrocarbon radical having one or more triple bonds and containing from 2 to about 10 carbon atoms. Examples of alkynyl radicals include ethynyl, propynyl, (propargyl), butynyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an alkyl ether radical wherein the term alkyl is as defined above. Examples of suitable alkyl ether radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a saturated or partially saturated monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic alkyl radical wherein each cyclic moiety contains from about 3 to about 8 carbon atoms and is cyclic. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical as defined above which is substituted by a cycloalkyl radical containing from about 3 to about 8, preferably from about 3 to about 6, carbon atoms. Examples of such cycloalkyl radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a phenyl or naphthyl radical which optionally carries one or more substituents selected from alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, hydroxy, amino, nitro, cyano, haloalkyl and the like, such as phenyl, p-tolyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-(tert-butoxy)phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-Chlorophenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9carakylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an alkyl radical as defined above in which one hydrogen atom is replaced by an aryl radical as defined above, such as benzyl, 2-phenylethyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxy carbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94O-aralkyl in which the term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d has the significance given above. An example of an aralkoxycarbonyl radical is benzyloxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d means a radical of the formula aryl-Oxe2x80x94 in which the term aryl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an acyl radical derived from an alkanecarboxylic acid, examples of which include acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, valeryl, 4-methylvaleryl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from a monocyclic or bridged cycloalkanecarboxylic acid such as cyclopropanecarbonyl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, adamantanecarbonyl, and the like, or from a benz-fused monocyclic cycloalkanecarboxylic acid which is optionally substituted by, for example, alkanoylamino, such as 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-naphthoyl,2-acetamido-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-naphthoyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkanoylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from an aryl-substituted alkanecarboxylic acid such as phenylacetyl, 3-phenylpropionyl (hydrocinnamoyl), 4-phenylbutyryl, (2-naphthyl)acetyl, 4-Chlorohydrocinnamoyl, 4-aminohydrocinnamoyl, 4-methoxyhydrocinnamoyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from an aromatic carboxylic acid. Examples of such radicals include aromatic carboxylic acids, an optionally substituted benzoic or naphthoic acid such as benzoyl, 4-Chlorobenzoyl, 4-Carboxybenzoyl, 4-(benzyloxycarbonyl)benzoyl, 1-naphthoyl, 2-naphthoyl, 6-Carboxy-2 naphthoyl, 6-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-2-naphthoyl, 3-benzyloxy-2-naphthoyl, 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoyl, 3-(benzyloxyformamido)-2-naphthoyl, and the like. The heterocyclyl or heterocycloalkyl portion of a heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, or heterocyclyalkyl group or the like is a saturated or partially unsaturated monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic heterocycle which contains one or more hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur, which is optionally substituted on one or more carbon atoms by halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, oxo, and the like, and/or on a secondary nitrogen atom (i.e., xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) by alkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl or on a tertiary nitrogen atom (i.e. xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94) by oxido and which is attached via a carbon atom. The heteroaryl portion of a heteroaroyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, or a heteroaralkoxy carbonyl group or the like is an aromatic monocyclic, bicyclic, or tricyclic heterocycle which contains the hetero atoms and is optionally substituted as defined above with respect to the definition of heterocyclyl. Examples of such heterocyclyl and heteroaryl groups are pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol 4-yl, 1-benzyloxycarbonylimidazol-4-yl, etc.), pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, thienyl, triazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, indolyl (e.g., 2-indolyl, etc.), quinolinyl, (e.g., 2-quinolinyl, 3-quinolinyl, 1-oxido-2-quinolinyl, etc.), isoquinolinyl (e.g., 1-isoquinolinyl, 3-isoquinolinyl, etc.), tetrahydroquinolinyl (e.g., 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-quinolyl, etc.), 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl (e.g., 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-oxo-isoquinolinyl, etc.), quinoxalinyl, xcex2-Carbolinyl, 2-benzofurancarbonyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from a cycloalkylalkoxycarboxylic acid of the formula cycloalkylalkyl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein cycloalkylalkyl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkanoylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical of the formula aryl-O-alkanoyl wherein aryl and alkanoyl have the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from heterocyclyl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heterocyclyl is as defined above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkanoylxe2x80x9d is an acyl radical derived from a heterocyclyl-substituted alkane carboxylic acid wherein heterocyclyl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from a heterocyclyl-substituted alkane-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heterocyclyl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an acyl radical derived from a carboxylic acid represented by heteroaryl-Oxe2x80x94COOH wherein heteroaryl has the significance given above. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d alone or in combination, means an amino-substituted carbonyl (carbamoyl) group derived from an amino-substituted carboxylic acid wherein the amino group can be a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group containing substituents selected from hydrogen, and alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl radicals and the like. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkanoylxe2x80x9d means an acyl group derived from an amino-substituted alkanecarboxylic acid wherein the amino group can be a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group containing substituents selected from hydrogen, and alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl radicals and the like. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical having the significance as defined above wherein one or more hydrogens are replaced with a halogen. Examples of such haloalkyl radicals include chloromethyl, 1-bromoethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1,1,1-trifluoroethyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d generally refers to groups readily displaceable by a nucleophile, such as an amine, a thiol or an alcohol nucleophile. Such leaving groups are well known in the art. Examples of such leaving groups include, but are not limited to, N-hydroxysuccinimide, N-hydroxybenzotriazole, halides, triflates, tosylates and the like. Preferred leaving groups are indicated herein where appropriate.
Procedures for preparing the compounds of Formula I are set forth below. It should be noted that the general procedure is shown as it relates to preparation of compounds having the specified stereochemistry, for example, wherein the absolute stereochemistry about the hydroxyl group is designated as (R). However, such procedures are generally applicable to those compounds of opposite configuration, e.g., where the stereochemistry about the hydroxyl group is (S). In addition, the compounds having the (R) stereochemistry can be utilized to produce those having the (S) stereochemistry. For example, a compound having the (R) stereochemistry can be inverted to the (S) stereochemistry using well-known methods.
The compounds of the present invention represented by Formula I above can be prepared utilizing the following general procedure. This procedure is schematically shown in the following Schemes I and II: 
An N-protected chloroketone derivative of an amino acid having the formula: 
wherein P represents an amino protecting group, and R2 is as defined above, is reduced to the corresponding alcohol utilizing an appropriate reducing agent. Suitable amino protecting groups are well known in the art and include carbobenzoxy, t-butoxycarbonyl, and the like. A preferred amino protecting group is carbobenzoxy. A preferred N-protected chloroketone is N-benzyloxycarbonyl-L-phenylalanine chloromethyl ketone. A preferred reducing agent is sodium borohydride. The reduction reaction is conducted at a temperature of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C., in a suitable solvent system such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, and the like. The N-protected chloroketones are commercially available, e.g., such as from Bachem, Inc., Torrance, Calif. Alternatively, the chloroketones can be prepared by the procedure set forth in S. J. Fittkau, J. Prakt. Chem., 315, 1037 (1973), and subsequently N-protected utilizing procedures which are well known in the art.
The halo alcohol can be utilized directly, as described below, or, preferably, is then reacted, preferably at room temperature, with a suitable base in a suitable solvent system to produce an N-protected amino epoxide of the formula: 
wherein P and R2 are as defined above. Suitable solvent systems for preparing the amino epoxide include ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and the like including mixtures thereof. Suitable bases for producing the epoxide from the reduced chloroketone include potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium t-butoxide, DBU and the like. A preferred base is potassium hydroxide.
Alternatively, a protected amino epoxide can be prepared, such as in co-owned and co-pending PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US93/04804 which is incorporated herein by reference, starting with an L-amino acid which is reacted with a suitable amino-protecting group in a suitable solvent to produce an amino-protected L-amino acid ester of the formula: 
wherein P3 represents carboxyl-protecting group, e.g., methyl, ethyl, benzyl, tertiary-butyl and the like; R2 is as defined above; and P1 and P2 independently are selected from amine protecting groups, including but not limited to, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl and substituted cycloalkenylalkyl, allyl, substituted allyl, acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl and silyl. Examples of arylalkyl include, but are not limited to benzyl, orthomethylbenzyl, trityl and benzhydryl, which can be optionally substituted with halogen, alkyl of C1-C8, alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, alkylene, amino, alkylamino, acylamino and acyl, or their salts, such as phosphonium and ammonium salts. Examples of aryl groups include phenyl, naphthalenyl, indanyl, anthracenyl, durenyl, 9-(9-phenylfluorenyl) and phenanthrenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl or substituted cycloalkylenylalkyl radicals containing cycloalkyls of C6-C10. Suitable acyl groups include carbobenzoxy, t-butoxycarbonyl, iso-butoxycarbonyl, benzoyl, substituted benzoyl, butyryl, acetyl, tri-fluoroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, phthaloyl and the like.
Additionally, the P1 and/or P2 protecting groups can form a heterocyclic ring with the nitrogen to which they are attached, for example, 1,2-bis(methylene)benzene, phthalimidyl, succinimidyl, maleimidyl and the like and where these heterocyclic groups can further include adjoining aryl and cycloalkyl rings. In addition, the heterocyclic groups can be mono-, di- or tri-substituted, e.g., nitrophthalimidyl. The term silyl refers to a silicon atom optionally substituted by one or more alkyl, aryl and aralkyl groups.
Suitable silyl protecting groups include, but are not limited to, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, tri-isopropylsilyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl, dimethylphenylsilyl, 1,2-bis(dimethylsilyl)benzene, 1,2-bis(dimethylsilyl)ethane and diphenylmethylsilyl. Silylation of the amine functions to provide mono- or bis-disilylamine can provide derivatives of the aminoalcohol, amino acid, amino acid esters and amino acid amide. In the case of amino acids, amino acid esters and amino acid amides, reduction of the carbonyl function provides the required mono- or bis-silyl aminoalcohol. Silylation of the aminoalcohol can lead to the N,N,O-tri-silyl derivative. Removal of the silyl function from the silyl ether function is readily accomplished by treatment with, for example, a metal hydroxide or ammonium flouride reagent, either as a discrete reaction step or in situ during the preparation of the amino aldehyde reagent. Suitable silylating agents are, for example, trimethylsilyl chloride, tert-buty-dimethylsilyl chloride, phenyldimethylsilyl chlorie, diphenylmethylsilyl chloride or their combination products with imidazole or DMF. Methods for silylation of amines and removal of silyl protecting groups are well known to those skilled in the art. Methods of preparation of these amine derivatives from corresponding amino acids, amino acid amides or amino acid esters are also well known to those skilled in the art of organic chemistry including amino acid/amino acid ester or aminoalcohol chemistry.
Preferably P1 and P2 are independently selected from aralkyl and substituted aralkyl. More preferably, each of P1 and P2 is benzyl.
The amino-protected L-amino acid ester is then reduced, to the corresponding alcohol. For example, the amino-protected L-amino acid ester can be reduced with diisobutylaluminum hydride at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. in a suitable solvent such as toluene. Preferred reducing agents include lithium aluminium hydride, lithium borohydride, sodium borohydride, borane, lithium tri-terbutoxyaluminum hydride, borane/THF complex. Most preferably, the reducing agent is diisobutylaluminum hydride (DiBAL-H) in toluene. The resulting alcohol is then converted, for example, by way of a Swern oxidation, to the corresponding aldehyde of the formula: 
wherein P1, P2 and R2 are as defined above. Thus, a dichloromethane solution of the alcohol is added to a cooled (xe2x88x9275 to xe2x88x9268xc2x0 C.) solution of oxalyl chloride in dichloromethane and DMSO in dichloromethane and stirred for 35 minutes.
Acceptable oxidizing reagents include, for example, sulfur trioxide-pyridine complex and DMSO, oxalyl chloride and DMSO, acetyl chloride or anhydride and DMSO, trifluoroacetyl chloride or anhydride and DMSO, methanesulfonyl chloride and DMSO or tetrahydrothiaphene-S-oxide, toluenesulfonyl bromide and DMSO, trifluoromethanesulfonyl anhydride (triflic anhydride) and DMSO, phosphorus pentachloride and DMSO, dimethylphosphoryl chloride and DMSO and isobutylchloroformate and DMSO. The oxidation conditions reported by Reetz et al [Angew Chem., 99, p. 1186, (1987)], Angew Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 26, p. 1141, 1987) employed oxalyl chloride and DMSO at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
The preferred oxidation method described in this invention is sulfur trioxide pyridine complex, triethylamine and DMSO at room temperature. This system provides excellent yields of the desired chiral protected amino aldehyde usable without the need for purification i.e., the need to purify kilograms of intermediates by chromatography is eliminated and large scale operations are made less hazardous. Reaction at room temperature also eliminated the need for the use of low temperature reactor which makes the process more suitable for commercial production.
The reaction may be carried out under and inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon, or normal or dry air, under atmospheric pressure or in a sealed reaction vessel under positive pressure. Preferred is a nitrogen atmosphere. Alternative amine bases include, for example, tri-butyl amine, tri-isopropyl amine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methyl morpholine, azabicyclononane, diisopropylethylamine, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, or mixtures of these bases. Triethylamine is a preferred base. Alternatives to pure DMSO as solvent include mixtures of DMSO with non-protic or halogenated solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, toluene, xylene, dichloromethane, ethylene dichloride and the like. Dipolar aprotic co-solvents include acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, acetamide, tetramethyl urea and its cyclic analog, N-methylpyrrolidone, sulfolane and the like. Rather than N,N-dibenzylphenylalaninol as the aldehyde precursor, the phenylalaninol derivatives discussed above can be used to provide the corresponding N-monosubstituted [either P1 or P2=H] or N,N-disubstituted aldehyde.
In addition, hydride reduction of an amide or ester derivative of the corresponding alkyl, benzyl or cycloalkenyl nitrogen protected phenylalanine, substituted phenylalanine or cycloalkyl analog of phenyalanine derivative can be carried out to provide the aldehydes. Hydride transfer is an additional method of aldehyde synthesis under conditions where aldehyde condensations are avoided, cf, Oppenauer Oxidation.
The aldehydes of this process can also be prepared by methods of reducing protected phenylalanine and phenylalanine analogs or their amide or ester derivatives by, e.g., sodium amalgam with HCl in ethanol or lithium or sodium or potassium or calcium in ammonia. The reaction temperature may be from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C., and preferably from abut 5xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C. Two additional methods of obtaining the nitrogen protected aldehyde include oxidation of the corresponding alcohol with bleach in the presence of a catalytic amount of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-1-pyridyloxy free radical. In a second method, oxidation of the alcohol to the aldehyde is accomplished by a catalytic amount of tetrapropylammonium perruthenate in the presence of N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide.
Alternatively, an acid chloride derivative of a protected phenylalanine or phenylalanine derivative as disclosed above can be reduced with hydrogen and a catalyst such as Pd on barium carbonate or barium sulphate, with or without an additional catalyst moderating agent such as sulfur or a thiol (Rosenmund Reduction).
The aldehyde resulting from the Swern oxidation is then reacted with a halomethyllithium reagent, which reagent is generated in situ by reacting an alkyllithium or arylithium compound with a dihalomethane represented by the formula X1CH2X2 wherein X1 and X2 independently represent I, Br or Cl. For example, a solution of the aldehyde and chloroiodomethane in THF is cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and a solution of n-butyllithium in hexane is added. The resulting product is a mixture of diastereomers of the corresponding amino-protected epoxides of the formulas: 
The diastereomers can be separated e.g., by chromatography, or, alternatively, once reacted in subsequent steps the diastereomeric products can be separated. For compounds having the (S) stereochemistry, a D-amino acid can be utilized in place of the L-amino acid.
The addition of chloromethylithium or bromomethylithium to a chiral amino aldehyde is highly diastereoselective. Preferably, the chloromethyllithium or bromomethylithium is generated in-situ from the reaction of the dihalomethane and n-butyllithium. Acceptable methyleneating halomethanes include chloroiodomethane, bromochloromethane, dibromomethane, diiodomethane, bromofluoromethane and the like. The sulfonate ester of the addition product of, for example, hydrogen bromide to formaldehyde is also a methyleneating agent. Tetrahydrofuran is the preferred solvent, however alternative solvents such as toluene, dimethoxyethane, ethylene dichloride, methylene chloride can be used as pure solvents or as a mixture. Dipolar aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, DMF, N-methylpyrrolidone are useful as solvents or as part of a solvent mixture. The reaction can be carried out under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon. For n-butyl lithium can be substituted other organometalic reagents reagents such as methyllithium, tert-butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, phenyllithium, phenyl sodium and the like. The reaction can be carried out at temperatures of between about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C. but preferably between about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. The most preferred reaction temperatures are between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. Reagents can be added singly but multiple additions are preferred in certain conditions. The preferred pressure of the reaction is atmospheric however a positive pressure is valuable under certain conditions such as a high humidity environment.
Alternative methods of conversion to the epoxides of this invention include substitution of other charged methylenation precurser species followed by their treatment with base to form the analogous anion. Examples of these species include trimethylsulfoxonium tosylate or triflate, tetramethylammonium halide, methyldiphenylsulfoxonium halide wherein halide is chloride, bromide or iodide.
The conversion of the aldehydes of this invention into their epoxide derivative can also be carried out in multiple steps. For example, the addition of the anion of thioanisole prepared from, for example, a butyl or aryl lithium reagent, to the protected aminoaldehyde, oxidation of the resulting protected aminosulfide alcohol with well known oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide, tert-butyl hypochlorite, bleach or sodium periodate to give a sulfoxide. Alkylation of the sulfoxide with, for example, methyl iodide or bromide, methyl tosylate, methyl mesylate, methyl triflate, ethyl bromide, isopropyl bromide, benzyl chloride or the like, in the presence of an organic or inorganic base Alternatively, the protected aminosulfide alcohol can be alkylated with, for example, the alkylating agents above, to provide a sulfonium salts that are subsequently converted into the subject epoxides with tert-amine or mineral bases.
The desired epoxides formed, using most preferred conditions, diastereoselectively in ratio amounts of at least about an 85:15 ratio (S:R). The product can be purified by chromatography to give the diastereomerically and enantiomerically pure product but it is more conveniently used directly without purification to prepare retroviral protease inhibitors. The foregoing process is applicable to mixtures of optical isomers as well as resolved compounds. If a particular optical isomer is desired, it can be selected by the choice of starting material, e.g., L-phenylalanine, D-phenylalanine, L-phenylalaninol, D-phenylalaninol, D-hexahydrophenylalaninol and the like, or resolution can occur at intermediate or final steps. Chiral auxiliaries such as one or two equivilants of camphor sulfonic acid, citric acid, camphoric acid, 2-methoxyphenylacetic acid and the like can be used to form salts, esters or amides of the compounds of this invention. These compounds or derivatives can be crystallized or separated chromatographically using either a chiral or achiral column as is well known to those skilled in the art.
The amino epoxide is then reacted, in a suitable solvent system, with an equal amount, or preferably an excess of, a desired amine of the formula:
R3NH2
wherein R3 is hydrogen or is as defined above. The reaction can be conducted over a wide range of temperatures, e.g., from about 10xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., but is preferably, but not necessarily, conducted at a temperature at which the solvent begins to reflux. Suitable solvent systems include protic, non-protic and dipolar aprotic organic solvents such as, for example, those wherein the solvent is an alcohol, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, and the like, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane and the like, and toluene, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and mixtures thereof. A preferred solvent is isopropanol. Exemplary amines corresponding to the formula R3NH2 include benzyl amine, isobutylamine, n-butyl amine, isopentyl amine, isoamylamine, cyclohexanemethyl amine, naphthylene methyl amine and the like. The resulting product is a 3-(N-protected amino)-3-(R2)-1-(NHR3)-propan-2-ol derivative (hereinafter referred to as an amino alcohol) can be represented by the formulas: 
wherein P, P1, P2, R2 and R3 are as described above. Alternatively, a haloalcohol can be utilized in place of the amino epoxide.
The amino alcohol defined above is then reacted in a suitable solvent with a sulfonyl chloride (R4SO2Cl) or sulfonyl anhydride in the presence of an acid scavenger. Suitable solvents in which the reaction can be conducted include methylene chloride, tetrahydrofuran. Suitable acid scavengers include triethylamine, pyridine. Preferred sulfonyl chlorides are methanesulfonyl chloride and benzenesulfonyl chloride. The resulting sulfonamide derivative can be represented, depending on the epoxide utilized by the formulas 
wherein P, P1, P2, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above. These intermediates are useful for preparing inhibitor compounds of the present invention and are also active inhibitors of retroviral proteases.
The sulfonyl halides of the formula R4SO2X can be prepared by the reaction of a suitable Grignard or alkyl lithium reagent with sulfuryl chloride, or sulfur dioxide followed by oxidation with a halogen, preferably chlorine. Also, thiols may be oxidized to sulfonyl chlorides using chlorine in the presence of water under carefully controlled conditions. Additionally, sulfonic acids may be converted to sulfonyl halides using reagents such as PCl5, and also to anhydrides using suitable dehydrating reagents. The sulfonic acids may in turn be prepared using procedures well known in the art. Such sulfonic acids are also commercially available. In place of the sulfonyl halides, sulfinyl halides (R4SOX) or sulfenyl halides (R4SX) can be utilized to prepare compounds wherein the xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 moiety is replaced by an xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 moiety, respectively.
Following preparation of the sulfonamide derivative, the amino protecting group P or P1 and P2 amino protecting groups are removed under conditions which will not affect the remaining portion of the molecule. These methods are well known in the art and include acid hydrolysis, hydrogenolysis and the like. A preferred method involves removal of the protecting group, e.g., removal of a carbobenzoxy group, by hydrogenolysis utilizing palladium on carbon in a suitable solvent system such as an alcohol, acetic acid, and the like or mixtures thereof. Where the protecting group is a t-butoxycarbonyl group, it can be removed utilizing an inorganic or organic acid, e.g., HCl or trifluoroacetic acid, in a suitable solvent system, e.g., dioxane or methylene chloride. The resulting product is the amine salt derivative. Following neutralization of the salt, the amine is then reacted with an amino acid or corresponding derivative thereof represented by the formula (PN[CR1xe2x80x2 R1xe2x80x3]t CH(R1)COOH) wherein t, R1, R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are as defined above, to produce the antiviral compounds of the present invention having the formula: 
wherein t, P, R1, R1xe2x80x2, R1xe2x80x3, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above. Preferred protecting groups in this instance are a benzyloxycarbonyl group or a t-butoxycarbonyl group. Where the amine is reacted with a derivative of an amino acid, e.g., when t=1 and R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 are both H, so that the amino acid is a xcex2-amino acid, such xcex2-amino acids can be prepared according to the procedure set forth in a copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/345,808. Where t is 1, one of R1xe2x80x2 and R1xe2x80x3 is H and R1 is hydrogen so that the amino acid is a homo-xcex2-amino acid, such homo-xcex2-amino acids can be prepared by the procedure set forth in a copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/853,561. Where t is O and R1 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CH2SO2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHCH3, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SH), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2(SCH3), xe2x80x94C(CH3)2[S(O)CH3], xe2x80x94C(CH3)2[S(O2)CH3], or an amino acid side chain, such materials are well known and many are commercially available from Sigma-Aldrich.
The N-protecting group can be subsequently removed, if desired, utilizing the procedures described above, and then reacted with a carboxylate represented by the formula: 
wherein R is as defined above and L is an appropriate leaving group such as a halide. Preferably, where R1 is a side chain of a naturally occurring xcex1-amino acid, R is a 2-quinoline carbonyl group derived from N-hydroxysuccinimide-2-quinoline carboxylate, i.e., L is hydroxy succinimide. A solution of the free amine (or amine acetate salt) and about 1.0 equivalent of the carboxylate are mixed in an appropriate solvent system and optionally treated with up to five equivalents of a base such as, for example, N-methylmorpholine, at about room temperature. Appropriate solvent systems include tetrahydrofuran, methylene chloride or N,N-dimethylformamide, and the like, including mixtures thereof.
Alternatively, the protected amino alcohol from the epoxide opening can be further protected at the newly introduced amino group with a protecting group Pxe2x80x2 which is not removed when the first protecting P is removed. One skilled in the art can choose appropriate combinations of P and Pxe2x80x2. One suitable choice is when P is Cbz and Pxe2x80x2 is Boc. The resulting compound represented by the formula: 
can be carried through the remainder of the synthesis to provide a compound of the formula: 
and the new protecting group Pxe2x80x2 is selectively removed, and following deprotection, the resulting amine reacted to form the sulfonamide derivative as described above. This selective deprotection and conversion to the sulfonamide can be accomplished at either the end of the synthesis or at any appropriate intermediate step if desired.
In place of the sulfonyl halides, sulfinyl halides (RSOCl) and sulfenyl halides (RSCl) can be utilized to prepare compounds wherein the xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 moiey is replaced by xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, respectively.
It is contemplated that for preparing compounds of the Formulas having R6, the compounds can be prepared following the procedure set forth above and, prior to coupling the sulfonamide derivative or analog thereof, e.g. coupling to the amino acid PNH(CH2)tCH(R1)COOH, carried through a procedure referred to in the art as reductive amination. Thus, a sodium cyanoborohydride and an appropriate aldehyde or ketone can be reacted with the sulfonamide derivative compound or appropriate analog at room temperature in order to reductively aminate any of the compounds of Formulas I-IV. It is also contemplated that where R3 of the amino alcohol intermediate is hydrogen, the inhibitor compounds of the present invention wherein R3 is alkyl, or other substituents wherein the xcex1-C contains at least one hydrogen, can be prepared through reductive amination of the final product of the reaction between the amino alcohol and the amine or at any other stage of the synthesis for preparing the inhibitor compounds.
Contemplated equivalents of the general formulas set forth above for the antiviral compounds and derivatives as well as the intermediates are compounds otherwise corresponding thereto and having the same general properties, such as tautomers thereof as well as compounds, wherein one or more of the various R groups are simple variations of the substituents as defined therein, e.g., wherein R is a higher alkyl group than that indicated. In addition, where a substituent is designated as, or can be, a hydrogen, the exact chemical nature of a substituent which is other than hydrogen at that position, e.g., a hydrocarbyl radical or a halogen, hydroxy, amino and the like functional group, is not critical so long as it does not adversely affect the overall activity and/or synthesis procedure.
The chemical reactions described above are generally disclosed in terms of their broadest application to the preparation of the compounds of this invention. Occasionally, the reactions may not be applicable as described to each compound included within the disclosed scope. The compounds for which this occurs will be readily recognized by those skilled in the art. In all such cases, either the reactions can be successfully performed by conventional modifications known to those skilled in the art, e.g., by appropriate protection of interfering groups, by changing to alternative conventional reagents, by routine modification of reaction conditions, and the like, or other reactions disclosed herein or otherwise conventional, will be applicable to the preparation of the corresponding compounds of this invention. In all preparative methods, all starting materials are known or readily preparable from known starting materials.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
All reagents were used as received without purification. All proton and carbon NM
R spectra were obtained on either a varian VXR-300 or VXR-400 nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer.